


Life With Jamie Kirk

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Academy Era, F/F, Fem!Spock, Fluff, Rule 63, fem!james t kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 5 things Spock learned upon moving in with Jamie, and one thing she should have already known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With Jamie Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the beautiful capitankaru on tumblr, who drew me some awesome fem!spirk art a million years ago and who i love so much. I hope you love it!

1.

When Spock accepted Jamie Kirk’s invitation to ‘move in together’ for their second year at the academy, she had expected that she knew what the experience would be like. After three weeks, she can successfully conclude that she was rather incorrect.

Previously, when Spock would sleep at Jamie’s, the blonde woman would rise early to prepare breakfast for them. While Spock did not expect to have a meal prepared for her every morning, she had assumed that Jamie was an early riser. As it turns out, Jamie Kirk is not naturally a morning person.

“Jamie, we are supposed to meet Nyota for brunch.” Spock nudges her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. “We will be late if you do not get out of bed in the next five minutes.”

“Hrmf.” Jamie mumbles into the pillow and grabs Spock’s hand to warp the other woman’s arm around herself. “Tired.”

“Jamie, I am not your blanket.”

This statement causes Jamie to remove her face from the pillow to turn and grin at Spock. “Really? Could’ve fooled me.” She burrows further into Spock’s thin frame. Spock attempts to not allow Jamie to distract her with her curves that are usually so enticing. “Wanna warm me up in a different way?”

“Jamie.” Spock gasps as a hand trails down to play at the waistband of her sleep shorts. “What you are suggesting would take far more effort than simply getting out of bed.”

Jamie kisses along Spock’s jaw. “So much more fun, though.”

Spock calls Nyota forty-five minutes later to reschedule to a lunch meeting.

2.

The first time Spock walks in on it, she is not entirely surprised. After finding out Jamie’s opinions on mornings in general, it is unsurprising that her best thinking (in Jamie’s own words) is done laying prostrate on the floor.

Spock nudges Jamie with her toe. “You are behaving in a rather ridiculous manner.” She states simply.

Jamie rolls over onto her back and spreads her arms out. “I vacuumed today and everything. It’s my right.”

Spock sighs and sits primly on the floor next to Jamie, legs in a “criss-cross-applesauce” position, as Jamie calls it. Spock usually calls it a meditative stance. “You cannot lay on the floor all afternoon.”

“What makes you think that I have been?”

“Your bag is still where you leave it every day when you come home from lectures and you have hardly made it fifteen feet from the door.” Spock observes. “You are still wearing your boots.”

“I don’t even know how long I’ve been here.” Jamie admits finally, an attractive pink color rising on her soft cheeks. 

Impulsively, Spock reaches out and pokes Jamie’s side. Jamie curls inward and clutches at her sides. “Oh my goodness, don’t poke my pudge!” She exclaims.

Spock smiles slightly and tucks her shoulder length hair behind her ear. “It was logical to get you to move.”

“I don’t need to move. I live here now.” Jamie insists, stretching out once more. She grabs Spock’s arm and pulls her to lay beside her. “And so do you.”

“This is highly illogical.”

“I love you too, Spock.”

3.

“Honestly, I can’t believe that Komack would even _consider_ that as a viable poicy when dealing with trafficking. He’s insisting that we do nothing!” Jim says as she lathers up the shampoo in her hair vigorously. 

Spock covers Jamie’s hands with her own to slow the human’s movements and shakes her head lightly. “Ashayam, he is merely attempting to ensure planets’ rights to choose for themselves. Those who join the federation are required to cease human trafficking after a decade.”

“Yeah, so we’re just going to let those outsider planets kidnap people and sell them? It happens, Spock, and it’s a problem!”

Spock leans down and kisses Jamie softly. Jamie started displaying the worrying habit of talking politics in the shower about three weeks ago. The first time it happened, Spock was surprised and found it off-putting. Now, all she can see is Jamie’s passion and how much she cares for those around her. Spock finds it…enchanting.

“Komack’s just an ass, honestly. He’s totally xenophobic, too, even though he won’t admit it. When he was sitting in on your thesis hearing he was being so gross.” She shudders. “He’s probably trying to preserve the Orion slave trade for his own benefit, I bet.”

Spock moves Jamie to stand underneath the stream of water to wash the soap from her long hair. “Implying that our commanding officer participates in purchasing pleasure slaves is serious.”

Jamie pouts and closes her eyes while she rinses out the lather. “Whatever. You’ve seen the way he looks at females of other worlds. It’s gross.”

Spock squirts a dollop of the Vulcan conditioner that Amanda sent to Jamie and rubs it into the ends of her blonde hair. She rubs the remaining conditioner into her roots and takes a moment to massage her scalp. Jamie sighs and tilts her head back to rest against Spock’s shoulder. “That’s nice.”

“I am glad you enjoy it.”

Once she is done washing her hair, she seems to notice that she is, in fact, in a small space naked with her girlfriend. Jamie steps close to Spock and looks up the five-inch difference between their heights. “So…wanna make out?”

Spock shakes her head and presses Jamie to the shower wall. “Are you finished ranting about Admiral Komack?”

4.

Jamie is a good cook. She has managed to master even Vulcan cooking techniques since they’ve been together, something that even Spock’s mother still struggles with. It is rather impressive, even to Spock, who is rarely impressed by anything.

If it was to be anyone, it would be Jamie.

Still, while Spock has enjoyed Jim’s plomeek soup on many occasions, she had never witnessed the _mess_ that Jamie manages to create any time she sets foot in the kitchen. Jamie has somehow managed to use nearly every pan in their arsenal and has cleaned absolutely none of them along the way while she cooks.

Spock comes into the kitchen while Jamie is making lasagna, complete with homemade sauce. Spock sighs at the growing pile of dishes in the sink and sets to work rinsing them and placing them carefully in the dishwasher.

“We make a pretty good team, don’t we?” Jamie says with a grin and a cocked hip. “Back when I was living alone, if you weren’t coming over, I’d let those sit for far too long.”

“You washed up for me?”

Jamie nods with a blush. “I didn’t want you to think I was a slob.” She admits. 

Spock raises an eyebrow at the dishes. “Were you waiting until I moved in to reveal that fact to me?”

Jamie nods and pecks Spock on the lips. “Yep. I just wanted to trap you.”

“Your plan worked.”

5.

Spock enjoys seeing Jamie in her cadet reds. She looks rather dashing in the pants uniform that she prefers and the jacket hugs her figure has never failed to appear enticing to Spock. 

However, as much as she enjoys the way Jamie looks in her uniform, Spock most enjoys seeing her beloved in her civilian clothes. Particularly, she loves the way that Jamie looks in her read flannel shirt, black shorts, thick woolen socks, and her thick green headband. Having a favorite outfit for Jamie is illogical, but this outfit is her favorite.

What Spock would not have thought would be her favorite, is Jamie using Spock as a piece of furniture while she reads. Whether it is leaning against her or sprawling across her lap, Spock finds that she rather enjoys the contact with Jamie.

Even on such occasions that the events of her novel cause Jamie to yell and jerk suddenly.

“What the fuck!” Jamie shouts suddenly and her arm shoots out to accidentally elbow Spock in the hip. “Oh, shit, babe. Sorry.”

Spock rubs at the spot and shakes her head. “It is no problem, ashayam. I am in no large amount of pain.”

Jamie grins up at Spock from where she is laying across her lap and crooks a finger, beckoning Spock closer to her. Spock obliges and leans in to kiss Jamie on the lips softly. Once she is done, she extends her first two fingers and Jamie touches hers to Spock’s. 

“You can read again.” Spock allows. “I have work to do.”

Jamie hides her smile behind her novel.

+1

“Spock lay down.” Jamie insists as soon as she sees Spock walk into their apartment looking worse for wear.

Well, as much as a Vulcan can look worse for wear, that is. She is walking even more stiffly than usual and Jamie can tell that the PT she had to do today has taken a toll on her body. 

Spock raises an eyebrow at Jamie and just shakes her head at her. “Come on, lay down on your stomach.”

Spock follows her orders at last, probably figuring that it isn’t worth the fight, and lays down on the couch, shedding her jacket as she does so. 

Jamie grins to herself and scrambles over to the couch. She straddles Spock’s hips and wiggles slightly to settle herself. “You look so stressed, babe.” She says as she presses the heels of her hands into Spock’s back, rubbing out the knots.

Spock, despite herself, sighs in relief as Jamie rubs out the tension. “Thank you, beloved.” She says quietly. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Jamie laughs quietly and continues rubbing her back. “Please, when will you ever learn?”

Spock turns her head to the side and eyes Jamie. “What is it that I must learn?”

“Everything I do is for you.” Jamie admits and continues rubbing the back of her T’hy’la.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback encouraged!!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
